Agent Yellow
Agent Yellow, simply called 'Yellow' by others, is an enigma in the series. She has flipped between being an ally to the others, to being an enemy, and back again. Her origin and age is a mystery to all, as is her reasoning for attending Midnight Academy. Her primary color is gold. Yellow is a harbringer of fear, wielding the yellow light as a weapon. Introduced to the series in the Lantern Era, her real name was never given nor was anything of her personal life explained. Her alienlike physiology and demented mindset often has her outcasted as something to be terrified of, which she celebrates wholeheartedly. Her eyes are permanently affixed with the symbol of the Yellow Lanterns, a common sign of a physical host for the yellow entity Parallax. Modern Era Yellow is an exchange student, claiming to hail from the 'robust' county of Ranx. She repeatedly passes off her strange ways as just being part of her countrys lifestyle. While partially dedicated to her schoolwork, Yellow makes it her business to learn the behavior and personality of her classmates, hoping to be one above them all and so she isn't surprised by their actions should anything go wrong. Despite the other students simply going about their ways in school, Yellow is often convinced there are ulterior motives in place for everyone. Her intense paranoia leaves her without much of a personality, aside from being unneedingly mean spirited and sarcastic. Much later in the school year, she is able to make nice with most of the students and even makes a few friends. She is still incredibly secretive of her life and home. Her personality becomes very boyish and laid back, with various eccentric behaviors. Her strange eyes are praised as being pretty by the others. She is the only one without a lover, outright refusing emotional bonds with others out of worry she would be tricked or betrayed. Her only ability is the use of her yellow power ring, forming protective barriers and energy constructs as weapons. Legend Era Agent Yellow's involvement in Lunette's fantasies is different than how the others are perceived, mostly because Yellow herself isn't a part of Lunette's imagination. Future Yellow breaks into the asylum where Future Lunette is imprisoned, using her Arkillo's Claw to peek into her mind for reasons untold. As such, Legend Yellow is perceived nearly identical to her Lantern self, with construct armor and dual axes used as weapons. She fights her way through town guards in order to track down Legend Lunette, giving herself to her as a sort of guardian. She is met with resistance due to her otherworldish appearance, and instead decides to watch over her, appearing before her from time to time to ensure her skills are sharp enough for the next encounter. Lantern Era Yellow Lantern makes her appearance well after Lantern Lunette is given her power ring, having detected the willpower in her. While initially antagonistic and trying to fight Lunette's green power. Unlike the others, Yellow already wields her power ring by the time she's made herself known, and much like her Modern and Legend self she never speaks about her life or her past events. She initially joins the group and uses her yellow light to aid them because she figures she would survive the Black Legion with others. It is assumed she was either a normal girl who was given the yellow ring similar to Lunette receiving the green ring, or she is a full fledged member of the Yellow Corps who came to Earth on her own accord. Regardless of her reasoning, she becomes more loyal to Lunette and her friends after seeing how they work together and fend off the enemy. She begins to lose faith after Lunette commits suicide in order to draw the attention of the Black Ring. The despair and angst of the others drives them apart further, and Yellow retreats from Earth to return home. It is unknown what events transpired in that time, but it's easily assumed this was around the moment Yellow was possessed as a new host for the yellow entity Parallax, giving her her current eyes. Future Era Yellow's role in this timeline is currently unknown. She seems to have returned from where she had left to at the end of the Lantern Era, and breaks herself into the insane asylum where Lunette is held. She often sneaks into her room to hold her body as she delves into her mind, peering into the world she imagines. Whether she is planning on assisting Lunette's mind in recovering or to make it worse has yet to be seen. Relations Lunette - Rival Jia - Ally Jen - Ally Sophie - Ally Velvet - Friend Josie - Indifferent Ashlin - Indifferent ZetaV2 - Apprehensive Mrs. Natalie - Teacher Mr. Karanlik - Apprehensive